


in this place, just you and me, outside all blurry

by cyberkangcore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, how is it cottagecore when it takes place in a city, i have this in my docs as "cottagecore luwoo" so go figure, my boys just vibing, we'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkangcore/pseuds/cyberkangcore
Summary: it was the way sunlight was filtered through the tree’s leaves on its way to Jungwoo’s face, or maybe it was the fault of Lucas’s heart being filled to the brim with love for his best friend.it was a simple thing. reaching out to hold Lucas’s hand wasn’t difficult for Jungwoo. it was just as easy for him as it was for Lucas to lift the older off the ground whenever he hugged him.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	in this place, just you and me, outside all blurry

**Author's Note:**

> title lyrics are nct 127's "love song" :^)

first things are either very difficult, or very simple.

it was simple for Jungwoo to reach his hand over Lucas’s during break. everyone already knew how physically affectionate he could get, everyone except for the new kid who introduced himself as Yu- Lucas. his name was Lucas. 

surprisingly enough for Jungwoo - since no one else was paying attention -, Lucas didn’t push him away with a surprised face. and that, he thought, was nice. the other’s hand felt soft under his own.

-..Ju..Jungwoo? the younger speaks first, trying to memorize the other’s name. did you want something?

-not really. just wanted to hold your hand, hope it doesn’t bother you. 

hearing the older’s words, Lucas smiled and shrugged.

-fine with me. he nodded simply, moving so they’d be properly holding hands.

to that, Jungwoo smiled back.

-so, how’s this school for you so far?

*

for Jungwoo, first things are simple.

a kiss on Lucas’s cheek as a thank-you for buying him a vanilla pastry after the older texted him he forgot to grab lunch or money. 

-aw… how will i ever learn to stop forgetting things if you are so nice to me? it’s so unfair~ Jungwoo pouts, clinging onto the other’s arm.

-what, you expected me to let you go all day without eating? no way. 

Jungwoo laughed, that beautiful giggle that would leave Lucas endeared, lost in its beauty for a moment. lost in Jungwoo’s beauty. linking arms as the older holds the pastry bag in the other hand, the two made their way to school.

Lucas would definitely talk all day - and praise Jungwoo every chance he’d get - going on and on about how Jungwoo helped him with getting used to being in their class - although the older would always dismiss him, arguing he didn’t do much, since Lucas was very friendly and all their classmates liked him instantly. nonetheless, no matter how friendly the taller would be with others, the two would always be spotted in each other’s vicinity. 

Lucas often found himself crashing at Jungwoo’s place, rewatching the same movies only because the older liked them so much or chatting as Jungwoo would try on make-up he borrowed from his mom’s drawer. the older’s mom liked Lucas the moment he started talking, often nudging him to stay for dinner and jokingly telling Jungwoo, as they washed the dishes together after Lucas would leave, just how lucky he was he already found his other half. Jungwoo always smiled at that. oh, he knew. 

from Lucas’s point of view, Jungwoo was beautiful. his voice was gentle and his heart was beaming with light, a breeze of spring air. the older’s laugh sounded like wind chimes and his voice was by far the most beautiful sound Lucas has ever been blessed to hear. truly, if Lucas was a renaissance artist, all the angels he would’ve imagined would have Jungwoo’s features. 

during warmer days, the two boys would sit under a tree in the park, Lucas practicing using his camera with Jungwoo as his subject while they chatted. 

the younger’s heart would break in twenty-two pieces as the other daintily ran his fingers through the petals of the small flowers splattered across the grass under their tree. it was unbelievable for him, how a human being could resemble a supernatural being so much. a god, a deity only for him to witness and bask in his effortless perfection. maybe it was the way sunlight was filtered through the tree’s leaves on its way to Jungwoo’s face, or maybe it was the fault of Lucas’s heart being filled to the brim with love for his best friend. 

platonic love or romantic love, he didn’t care. as long as he could be around the other, Lucas was content with other people thinking whatever they wanted to think. most of their classmates asked them at least once if they were a couple, tone varying from innocently curious to fangirl-like. they would always have mixed replies, not enough to hint at a romance and too much to convince others they’re nothing more than best friends. so people stopped asking.

it was a simple thing. reaching out to hold Lucas’s hand wasn’t difficult for Jungwoo. it was just as easy for him as it was for Lucas to lift the older off the ground whenever he hugged him. 

their hands were soft when they held each other, and their childlike behaviour was adorable to witness, the two jumping and giggling as they walked down the street, Jungwoo playing with Lucas’s hair as they laid down in the shade, his head on the older’s lap and his heart doing flips as he fell deeper and deeper for the puppy-eyed man that stole his heart the moment he saw him enter his class.

Lucas convinced the other boy to watch new movies with him, Jungwoo almost always falling asleep by the time the credits rolled, his head a soft weight on the taller’s shoulder as he snoozed. the two weren’t afraid to share kisses on each other’s cheeks or hair, and despite Jungwoo being the one that usually did the gesture, from time to time Lucas would sneak a quick peck on the older’s blond strands. 

first things are sometimes difficult. it was difficult for Jungwoo to find the courage to tell the other he wanted to kiss him on the lips, it was difficult to admit out loud he was ready to stop being his best friend so he can be his lover. 

but first things can also be easy, and so it was for Lucas to voice the thoughts going through the other’s mind, lifting the weight off Jungwoo’s heart with his strong arms and puppy eyes. in the end, Lucas only had eyes for Jungwoo. the older replied swiftly, moving forward to connect their lips together, his arms on Lucas’s shoulders as the younger’s arms found their way on Jungwoo’s waist. just like everything else about him, Jungwoo’s lips were as soft as they looked, fluffy and filled with love. soft and gentle, Lucas's hands were wrapped with protectiveness around the other’s waist, keeping him in place on top of him, as if afraid to get his lover snatched away. Jungwoo’s hands were driving the younger crazy, just how gently he played with the hair on the back of his head. 

another peck. with their foreheads touching, the boys smiled at each other, leaning in for yet another chaste kiss. their lips matched like puzzle pieces, and Jungwoo’s heart was finally at peace. running out of breath, the boys parted and the older lied with his head against Lucas’s chest. 

-i love you, Lucas. Jungwoo’s voice was shaking from all the overwhelming emotions, trying his best to keep his ground as he finally spoke.

The younger replied by carefully moving his hand from Jungwoo’s waist to the side of his chest, his touch soft as he bowed his head to leave a tender kiss on the other’s forehead. it was lovely, their love was much brighter, much more powerful than the sunshine filtering through the curtains into their hair and faces, honey-ing their skin and lighting up their heart-shaped eyes, only for each other. the two were in their own space, and didn’t need anything or anyone else. 

-i love you too, Jungwoo. of course i do.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess its my signature to end a fic with a confession lol  
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
